Quod Erat Demonstrandum
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Lavi era una máscara que de alguna manera había cobrado vida propia, y ahora le estaba carcomiendo la cara a Junior. Diez veces en las que la sangre es tinta y viceversa. Spoilers del manga.
1. Alway With Me

*gasp* ¿Puede ser? ¿Finalmente estoy subiendo esta cosa que ha estado sentada acumulando polvo en el patio trasero de mi disco duro?

¡Si! :D

Es la hora de Lavi, señoras y señores, ¡Lavi! Quien tiene el dudoso honor de haber sido mi personaje favorito antes de que Kanda hiciera alarde de su angst (que no pude resistir); pero aquí tienen otra serie de drabbles a la velocidad del sonido con diez canciones al azar.

Y ya que estamos en eso, ¿tienen idea lo raro que es que al empezar este drabble salgan dos canciones que ya le habían tocado a Allen? No, Lavi, lo siento, pero no puedes tenerlas.

Esto contiene un montón de spoilers, aunque nada demasiado reciente porque Lavi desaparecio del manga por un buen rato.

_Quod erat demonstrandum: _locución latina, significa"lo que se quería demostrar".

Original:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Quod Erat Demonstrandum**

Tema: D. Gray Man – Lavi (Bookman Junior)

**Always With Me – Yumi Kimura**

Nunca ha dudado de lo que se espera de él; es un libro cerrado del cual él mismo va arrancando páginas que se llenan demasiado de tinta. Puede esconderlas entre sus ropas y sonreír, y pretender que ha olvidado por completo su existencia mientras su mentor lo instiga a escribir una nueva historia en donde su cara le da vida a otro personaje, pero los susurros de tinta siguen ahí, en alguna parte detrás de sus costillas.

El cielo es azul, y una parte de él sigue igual, inmutable—supone que debería de mostrarse agradecido por eso.

A veces se siente solo, por supuesto; las memorias no son muy buena compañía cuando tantas tienen que ver guerras y muerte; pero son suyas, son él, son sus mentiras…

Algún día su cuerpo vacio volverá a llenarse de la luz que ha ocultado la negrura de sus letras; algún día entenderá porque hacen lo que hacen…

Hasta ese día las voces de sus recuerdos lo mantienen cuerdo, y el caleidoscopio en el que se ha convertido volverá a ser un espejo.

Roto, quizás, mil pedazos desperdigados a sus pies, pero en cada trozo no verá nada más que a sí mismo.

Y eso le basta.

Por ahora, en lo que comienza su vida, la suya y no la de un número, le basta.

* * *

¿Qué tal? En realidad, y lo digo desde este momento, no me gusto mucho estar serie drabbles... no sé porque, la sentí repetitiva (uhm, y eso es totalmente mi culpa). A ver que opinan ustedes.

Por otra parte,** ¡atención, fans de Lavi!**

... o, ya saben, cualquier otra persona curiosa que este leyendo esto. Lo que quiero saber es: ¿les interesaria participar en un pequeño proyecto que tengo en mente que tiene a Lavi como personaje principal y necesita de muchos escritores y escritoras?

Si se sienten interesados pueden ir a mi profile y buscar _Memorabilis_; si recibo respuestas afirmativas entonces-abrire un foro, o algo para discutir todo más a detalle.

Lavi tiene unas canciones tan raras. u_u


	2. True My Heart

¡Yay! Otro drabble-más Lavi y sus dudas existenciales.

...psst. A las personas que le interesa lo de _Memorabilis_, aviso al final.

* * *

**True My Heart – Sakura Saori**

Junior nunca ha respetado las reglas del clan de Bookmen, no del todo. A veces se le escapa uno que otro pensamiento descarriado. Sabe que Bookman se da cuenta de eso, pero no le importa.

No le importan demasiadas cosas, al menos no que tengan que ver con carne y sangre; pero a veces, como dije, se descarrila un poco…

Quizás por eso es mucho más fácil pretender prestarles atención a todas las chicas que se cruzan en su camino; así es más difícil percatarse de sus deslices. Aun guarda cerca de su corazón, o lo más parecido que tiene a un corazón, recuerdos de sonrisas suaves, manos cálidas y voces susurrando nombres tras los que se ha escondido…

Si, de vez en cuando algo en el cobra vida, se inflama y le obliga a fingir que no está sonriendo como un completo idiota. Pero, si cierra los ojos y recuerda no respirar, puede engañarse y hacerse creer que lo que siente algún día hallara un eco verdadero.

Su voluntad se tambalea, igual que algo dentro de su pecho y los latidos lo asustan cada vez más; algún día alguien llegara que cambiara su vida—y no sabe si para mejor o para peor. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas a veces, cuando mira al solitario Bookman y se imagina a sí mismo así: solo y acabado; pero no está seguro de que sean lágrimas reales y no puede derramarlas. Prefiere atesorar las memorias, esconderlas bajo llave y esperar que su mundo, su destino, se sacuda hasta los cimientos.

* * *

*headdesk* ... No lo sé...

¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué es esto? Lavi me hace sentir que estoy en medio de un viaje con LSD.

¡Oh! Lo del proyecto, ¡tengo un foro!

... pero no muchos interesados, hey, pasen la voz, ¿no?

h t t p: / / citrus-delusion. brave host. com/ de forum. h t m l # bn - forum - 1 - 1 - 2391624442 / 3609 (quiten los espacios)

Err... la dirección es bastante larga, si tienen problemas accesando pueden a la página que esta registrada como mi homepage y de allí a la sección llamada foro.

¡Hasta luego!


	3. Thank You For The Venom

Um...

Umm-si; no sé que decir. ¿Hola?

Pensar que Lavi era mi favorito... triste, triste, triste.

**

* * *

****Thank You for the Venom – My Chemical Romance**

La sonrisa que adorna su cara es un accesorio del que está particularmente orgulloso; es acida, en muchos sentidos, le pesa usarla, cada vez un poco más—pero no puede detenerse. A estas alturas no sabe a quién está engañando: ¿a la orden? ¿al viejo panda?

Prefiere no pensar que es a él mismo, aunque el solo hecho de que lo esté considerando, habla por sí solo.

El fruto del árbol envenado.

Está cavando su tumba, un paso hacia adelante y sus mentiras caerán hasta sus pies dejándolo desnudo ante sus compañeros de armas. Y no cree que lo perdonen o lo acepten del todo.

Un paso hacia atrás, a buscar refugio en su clan y esta vez está seguro de lo que le espera. Obviamente gente con piel de pergamino y ojos que seccionan, analizan y sopesan el mundo no van a perdonar… ni a entender.

Él mismo no lo entiende.

No se supone que siega este camino, pero las razones que sostenía con tanto candor entre sus manos mientras escribía y memorizaba se están volviendo arena frente a sus ojos y el tiempo se le está acabando… la arena que corre entre sus dedos amenaza con sepultarlo.

Está cometiendo un suicidio, lo mire como lo mire.

* * *

Yay, una canción que no está en japonés.


	4. Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni

Ja. Ja ja ja... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Esto es lo que pasa cuando un personaje me cae bien, esto y no otra cosa.

No puedo creer que escribiera esto. ¡Lo siento, Lavi, lo sieentooo!

******

* * *

**

**Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni – Shimamiya Eiko**

No hay ningún tipo de piedad en su sonrisa; el muchacho frente a él se retuerce y grita y su desesperación sabe dulce en su lengua, un deleite raro, un placer culpable…

Deak está disfrutando esto de una manera que está prohibida, pero él ya no necesita ocultar sus emociones y pretender que no siente—Lavi si, y eso es exactamente lo que lo está torturando.

Lo que lo llevo a esto.

Rodeado por un mar de ataúdes, de forma literal, con su mundo hecho pedazos, sangrando en sus manos, muriendo, o ya muerto, a su alrededor…

Siente una sonrisa aflorar en su labios, un brote ponzoñoso que destila su esencia sobre el corazón-que-no-debería estar-ahí de si-mismo-que-no-es-él.

Y sabe que aunque esto sea una pesadilla, Lavi recordara este momento por toda su vida; jamás será capaz de olvidarlo, de borrarlo, de cerrar los ojos sin ver los cadáveres desperdigados de aquellos que lo han empujado a romper sus votos.

Quienes lo han contaminado.

Se pasa la lengua por los labios cuando viene el primer cuchillazo—la chica, ¿Lenalee, verdad?, lo mira de una manera que lo perseguirá en sus pesadillas para siempre.

Lavi grita.

_Es __perfecto_.

____________________

_____

* * *

_

Uhm... ja ja... ¿qué tal mi Deak?


	5. Mr Brightside

Una actualización a toda velocidad antes de que otra cosa pase. Así que... esto quizás es otra perspectiva de Junior, incongruente con lo que habia presentado antes, pero bueno...

¡Disfruten!

**

* * *

**

**Mr. Brightside – The Killers**

Lavi cierra los ojos y no piensa en nada, viendo nada.

No es necesario mentirse a sí mismo cuando puede fragmentar y seccionar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, abrir su alma con un escalpelo y sacar cada pedacito, dándole nombres en una etiqueta; pero siempre hace las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Es Bookman, Junior, tal vez, pero eso cambiara con el tiempo y nunca olvidara nada.

Aunque a veces tiene que forzarse a recordar que no tiene, quiere o necesita un corazón.

Por eso, cuando ve a Lenalee con ese muchacho—tú sabes cual, el nombre cada vez le raspa más la garganta, aun cuando no lo diga en voz alta, está consciente de que debería sentir… algo.

Pero no hay nada ahí.

Así que Lavi, ese Lavi, no él, puede seguir perfectamente, sin una sola fisura en su máscara perfecta. No siente nada por Lenalee, o tal vez si, o tal vez le gusta pensar que podría sentir algo…

Dios, espera que _esa_ reacción no sea por ese muchacho, pero…

Bueno, a final de cuentas, no importa, porque nunca pasara a nada.

Nunca sentirá nada, Así que no tiene que pensar…_Nunca en nada_.

* * *

Siii... No sé que es esto, pero ¿les gusto?

¿No? Bueno, entonces perdonenme por... el espiritu de la Navidad y todo eso.

¡Felices Fiestas!


	6. Caruso

Si, si, si, si, si; finalmente llegamos a uno de los drabbles que más me gusto escribir. Estoy particularmente orgullosa de este porque realmente siento que aquí capte la emoción que nada más había arañado en algunos de los anteriores, pero, por supuesto, ustedes, lectores, tienen la última palabra.

¡Disfruten!

**

* * *

**

Caruso – Andrea Bocelli

Las mentiras crecen como corales en el arrecife que forma ese Castillo; cada palabra es una ola que arrastra más y más desperdicios marinos y algas que se atoran entre las piedras. El aire está continuamente lleno de sal, de lágrimas, de esperanzas que no sabe si rendirán fruto…

Y él miente. Y ellos mienten.

Esto es lo que debe hacer y lo que es.

Abre la boca y las palabras fluyen como si estuviera leyendo directo de un libro; un muchacho lleno de letras, con tinta en las venas y piel de papel, que no dentro de mucho se volverá un pergamino arrugado, lleno de manchas y arrepentimientos.

Como ese hombre.

Como Bookman.

Junior es el prologo, Bookman es el acto principal.

Tiene que memorizar sus diálogos.

Y miente. Miente. Miente.

Cada palabra le escurre de la boca como veneno y es una serpiente enamorada, esperando a morderlos.

Pero en este mar se está ahogando; toda esta emoción, todo el dolor, todos los sueños ilógicos e imposibles de plasmar en ca+rac+te+res. Trazos de la pluma.

No puede hacerlo.

Y está desesperado con el aire que le llega a los pulmones, porque toda esa sal raspa y empieza a atragantarse con su acido.

Y comienza mentirse. Y se miente.

Y les miente.

Y ve como le mienten.

No deberían de confiar en él—prefiere no saber si lo hacen.

Las palabras siguen saliendo, con el ritmo seguro de un tambor, de un oleaje. La luna está llegando a la cúspide, la marea se tragara a todo.

Todo lo que es, todo lo que se supone que sea, todo lo que quería ser… no sabe que parte de él será al que salga a flote.

* * *

Yay. Sólo... yay. Estoy todavía más contento porque acabo de regresar de vacaciones justo del mar, así que ya sabrán.

Ah, ya nuevo año y apenas vamos por la mitad de esto...

Erm... ¿Felices Reyes?


	7. You and Beautiful World

Hola otra vez. Ah, ya casi acabamos, ya casi, ya casi...

Oi, sólo les recuerdo que lo del proyecto Memorabilis sigue abierto.

Y ya, dejando la publicidad innecesaria de lado, aquí tienen un drabble algo... raro. No sé, me da la impresión de que drogé a Lavi o algo.

**

* * *

****You and Beautiful World – Megurine Luka**

Este mundo, se sorprende a sí mismo al reconocerlo, es verdaderamente hermoso. Como un globo de nieve, cubierto por una capa que sus manos no pueden atravesar a menos que quiera romperlo—pero es hermoso. Brilla con una intensidad que tiene dificultad en describir.

Cada vez es más frecuente encontrarse a si mismo rodeado de diccionarios, y el viejo panda está bastante orgulloso, si bien algo sorprendido, porque Lavi, Junior, cada vez se encuentra si mismo más y más seguido… sin palabras.

Es solo un par de ojos asombrados y la sensación de estar maravillado y deslumbrado, como un niño.

Todo brilla tanto que no puede apartar los ojos, la linda Lenalee, el frio Kanda, el alegre Allen, el responsable Komui, incluso el serio Krory y la tímida Miranda…

Y tiene miedo, entonces, porque quiere tocar a los muñequitos dentro de la esfera, pero eso solo borrara sus sonrisas… y, de alguna forma, una que no le está permitida, le importan.

Muy dentro, en una parte que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, es capaz de borrar, este mundo es importante para él.

Continúa con su búsqueda, más y más palabras, tratando de descubrir una que acompase todo lo que son y todo lo que siente, y por qué no puede pensar antes de actuar cuando está con ellos, y por qué su actuación está cayendo frente a todas la palabras que le enseñan, que reflejan sus deseos y sus formas de ser…

Eso que hace que este mundo sea tan hermoso.

* * *

No lo sé, no lo sé, no sé que pasó aquí... Ibamos tan bien con todo el drama y ahora esto.


	8. Clowns

Bueno, ya tuvimos a Deak, así que ¿por qué no a chibi!Junior? Digo, para volver al drama.

Ah, otro de esos 'no tengo idea de qué pasó aquí' drabbles...

**

* * *

**

**Clowns (Can you see me now?) – T.A.T.U.**

¿Puede verlo, acaso? ¿Puede ver en lo que se ha convertido, lo que ha dejado atrás? ¿Puede verlo a él?

Estos bufones, actores en un circo de fenómenos donde una caída desde el trapecio o la cuerda de equilibrio, significan que no habrá siguiente función… Cada vez que el telón cae es para decirle adiós a uno de ellos.

¿Puede entender lo que está pasando?

Él no es más que Junior, el verdadero Junior; no es Lavi y no es Deak, de la forma en que no _es_ ninguno de los demás nombres que _ha sido_…

En este cementerio de volúmenes y compilaciones reducidas a polvo que ya no puede ser leído.

Todo lo que quería, lo que deseaba, era saber—aprender y observar, pero le ha sido negado por una parte rebelde de si mismo ¿y qué puede hacer un trozo de conciencia como él?

¿Puede verse a sí mismo?

_¿Puedes verme, 49?_


	9. Young Forever

Un drabble muy corto; muy, muy corto.

Hmm, tengo la curiosa sensación de que ya nadie está leyendo esto (pobre Lavi, quien le manda desaparecerse del manga tanto rato), así que me apuraré para subir el shuffle que sigue.

Yay.

* * *

**Young Forever – Rebecca**

Una carcajada de cristal roto se les escapa y la parte que es Bookman lo maldice por no fingirla, pero esta él aquí, y están ellos allá y el pasado y el futuro no pueden tocarlo en esos momentos. Son unos niños forzados a hacer el trabajo de adultos; y tienen el mundo en sus manos, el destino de todo.

Y él no puede parar de reír.

Son tan jóvenes… tienen derecho a sentirse vivos, incluso él.

Está bien, todo está bien. Y suelta otra carcajada.


	10. Hot Tequila Brown

Aquí otra vez, casi acabamos con esto.

*Gasp* ¿Es eso un OC lo que veo?

**Hot Tequila Brown – Jamiroqai**

Él es quien es.

Todo está bien—algún día romperá la correa que eligió ponerse; pero antes tiene que marinarse un poco más en podredumbre. Cada palabra falsa flota como humo, y él es una chimenea escupiendo volutas a diestra y siniestra, mientras su hedonismo egoísta pinta una pintura decadente por la cual venderá su alma.

Y entonces recuerda, a veces, si abre los ojos.

_¿Por qué…?_

¿Cuántas veces ha escuchado esas palabras, cuantas veces ha tenido que morderse la lengua para quitarse el sabor de un sudor ajeno?

La sangre es lo único que lava sus mentiras.

_¿…nunca….?_

Ha habido excepciones por supuesto, pero, hasta el momento, ninguna duda, ningún arrepentimiento.

No quiere que eso cambie, todo se está complicado demasiado y la opción inteligente es, como siempre, la de Bookman (que también debería ser la suya); y ésta vez no son volutas lo que escapa de los labios del anciano, son cuchillos que cortan conexiones, y lazos alrededor de sus miembros, lo está arrastrando…

Y entonces abre los ojos y recuerda. Claro que se acuerda de ella, grabada tan nítidamente en su memoria.

Tendrá que dejarlos como a ella, y eso que no se han dado cuenta, no del todo…

_¿… sonríes de verdad?_

_

* * *

_Sólo como dato curioso, una cosa así es lo que podría incluir en Memorabilis... ah, algo me dice que me acabare chutando como treinta capítulos yo...


	11. Máscaras

¡_Aquí está_!

El último drabble de Junior; en lo personal, este me gustó bastante, así que, a ver que les parece... Un poquito de angst, pero deja un regusto de esperanza al final.

... Solo un poco.

¡Gracias por haber leído este shuffle!

* * *

**Bonus Track! Máscaras – El Cuervo de Poe**

Sin importar su nombre, él no cambia. Sin importar su nombre, todavía es el aprendiz de Bookman.

Cierra los ojos, los abre, los cierra de nuevo. Uno queda en la oscuridad, el otro—bueno, también. Sus ojos humanos están vendados, ve con los ojos de un historiador y quema trocitos de papel en los que están escritos los sentimientos que no debería tener.

La culpa hace un agujero, cava dentro de su estomago y entonces vuelve el dolor; solo que no puede doblarse sobre él mismo y vomitar sangre; dejar que entre la bilis y la saliva se escapen las palabras que desea desesperadamente confesar.

Pero, ¿para qué? Ya es un hombre condenado, bailará en la soga de los suyos o de ellos; el baile de los ahorcados. Pero, ¿morirá sonriendo o llorando? ¿Realmente importa cuál sea si ninguna es verdad?

Se sujeta el estomago, la oscuridad de esta guerra se los está tragando.

Lenalee se esta demacrando, como la niña de los zapatos rojos, y Allen es un payaso cuyo maquillaje no puede esconder la lágrimas, al menos no de él; Kanda cada vez se está alejando más, más y más rápido, Marie, Krory, Miranda… Todos están siendo devorados por ese manto oscuro que los Noah cargan como bandera sobre sus hombros.

Él no tiene ninguna insignia, más que un hueco en el corazón, prueba de a lo que renuncio por esa ambición de conocimiento; pero la cruz de su pecho quema como una verdadera inocencia en el cuerpo del pecador…

Pronto se convertirá en una pila de sal y lamentos, como todos los demás. No se engaña a sí mismo, sabe quien tiene las oportunidades de ganar la guerra. Pero los humanos, los de verdad, de carne y hueso y alma y corazón, son una baraja de posibilidades infinitas, solo es cuestión de jugar bien sus cartas, así se quede solo al final, no cambiara de bando.

No esta vez. Por una sola única vez quiere pertenecer al montaje, mezclarse entre los personajes y dejar que su máscara le carcoma la cara, le arranque la piel a pedazos y devore sus sueños, masticándolos con dientes de mentira…

Así la vida se escurra en lágrimas, no los abandonara.

* * *

Para una experiencia completamente diferente, intenten leer este capítulo con la canción de Mahou Kagami del grupo Radwimps de fondo—cambia todo. :D

Y ahora, por ninguna otra razón más que porque a mí me cae bien, el siguiente shuffle será... *redoble de tambor*

¡Howard Link!


End file.
